warehouse_13_aufandomcom-20200216-history
Blaire Chamberlain
"Just tell me one thing. Did you ever forget us? Did you ever get over what we had? The way I made you feel?" "Like a pawn without my own free will? Is that what you mean, Blaire? No, I didn't forget that. How could I?" "The good old avoidance strategy. Shoving the blame down someone else's throat. I missed that. Still ashamed of your own feelings, are you? You really haven't changed at all, Ree." ''- Blaire & Desiree '' 'Blaire Chamberlain '''is the only daughter of Doctor Sybil Joyce Osborne, a previously convicted psychology and neurology expert from Darwin, Australia. They moved a lot when Blaire was young. To Auckland, New Zealand, when she was 3; to Sydney when she was 7, to Glasgow when she was almost 9, to Birmingham when she was 11, to Southampton when she was 12, to Plymouth when she was 14, and a year later to the USA. They stayed in southern Vermont, on the border to Massachusetts, for three years, only to move to Texas in the middle of Blaire's senior year of high school. She never quite got the chance to settle anywhere or find many friends worth keeping. Blaire's father was mostly absent during those years, being a traveling "business man" himself. The girl couldn't quite bring herself to be sad about that fact though, since both of her parents in one place inevitably led to yelling and shattering plates. After graduating, Blaire moved to Louisiana to get away from her mother and try to find a home. There, she became the girlfriend of future Warehouse Agent Desiree St. Aurieux. They met in 2025, first at the tech shop Dez worked at and then again at Gus’s restaurant, during one of Desiree’s shifts as a waitress. Dez caught Blaire after a rather painful breakup, and it quickly brought the women closer. They started dating, and soon, Blaire declared Desiree her new girlfriend. Dez tried to be patient, give her all the time she needed, but Blaire suddenly acted as if her previous relationship never existed. None of it was ever mentioned, including the reason for the split. ''"I honestly don't remember that much. Just... the usual. Kisses and hugs and 'I love you's. And then... bits and pieces of less normal things, like telling my friends to go to hell because she didn't like them. Or stealing something I couldn't afford because she said she needed it." ''- Desiree about her relationship with Blaire'' “She’s a force of nature, a hurricane. A stunning sight, until you get closer and she starts dragging you in and throwing you in circles. You can’t fight it, you don’t even try. Sometimes, she’ll let you rest in the eye of the storm, so you forget what’s happening around you, but eventually you end up rotating around her again. I was stuck in that tornado for two years and didn’t even realize it. Basically, she's the reason I know I inherited my mother's taste in relationships.” ''- Desiree St. Aurieux'' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Superhuman